A Mall Tale
by Angeomon
Summary: The FY team is in Miaka's world. The brave warriors have faced wars... Can they deal with... A Shopping Mall? Maybe slight bashing?


**Another Mall Tale**

* * *

Angeomon: Disclaimer: 

"I don't own so you don't sue"

Pixie: "That's it? Can't you do any better? Where is your imagination? Learn from me! I'm way better…!"

WACK! THUMP!

Angeomon flattens Pixie with Taiitsukun's patented mallet while laughing maniacally "MUHAWHAWHAW!"

Suddenly Suzaku appears and grabs the mallet away from our authoress. "Enough! The creator refuses to lend you her mallet anymore!"

"What did I do?" she asks while giving the Phoenix God an innocent face with puppy dog eyes.

Suzaku sweatdrops "On with the story?"

"Oh Yes! Yes!" energetic nod of head.

* * *

... Dream Talk.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Everyone was sleeping peacefully and dreaming of various things.

Tamahome sighed Miaka!

Miaka drooled, ringo, kashi-pan, keiniku, udon…oh yeah! Tamahome!

Hotohori sighed, Tamahome…! wakes up with a start O.o; slaps himself and goes back to sleep Miaka

Nuriko drooling, Oh yes Hotohori sama I will help you with your clothes!

Chiriko slept with a frown on his face, The square root of 23568 divided by the factor...

Tasuki was sleeping with a goofy grin while clutching a bottle of sake in one hand and the tassen in the other "Sake… More Sake!"

Mitsukake rumbled "Coffee!"

And Chichiri? …. SNORE!

Suddenly the peace was shattered with a loud thumping on the door and the bell being rung continuously.

"Wha!" Miaka woke up and promptly fell off the bed.

Tasuki jumped up "LEKKA SHEIN!...Oops!" The room was on fire and so was his hair. "Aaagh! My head's on fire! My head's on fire!" and he ran around the room in his fluffy bunny pajamas.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Open Up Miaka!"

Miaka gasped "Yui! What happened?" She opened the door and found a sleepy Tetsuya and Keisuke being dragged on the floor held by the collar by a rabid looking Yui

Yui grinned, "Early bird catches the worm! There is a huge shopping and food festival being held for this whole week starting from today at…" Miaka rushed inside and appeared after a record 15 seconds completely ready with an equally ready but sleepy Tama sama.

Miaka shouted while shaking her fist in the air "Let's go! Free Food!"

Tamahome blinked, Yawn Wha? What! Now? I just woke up! The shops won't be open yet!

Miaka said with an authoritative air while wagging her finger at him "So its better we get there early"

Yui squealed "Grab the others we could use the extra hands!"

Miaka maniacally shook her head and rushed inside. "Nuriko get up! There's a shopping festival and I need you're help!"

Nuriko blinked and slowly sat up "Shopping… Clothes! Let's go"

Miaka yelled while running to a door "Grab the others I will get Tasuki"

Nuriko flashes a goofy grin and said, "Ok!"

Miaka entered Tasuki's room "Get up sleepy head!" and found a half bald and soot covered Tasuki snoring on a burnt cot. Sweatdrop "Uum… Tasuki get up we are going shopping and you are coming with us."

Tasuki jumped up "No way in hell! Wild dogs couldn't drag from here!"

A huge vein began to pop on Miaka's head… she goes chib, flames appear in the background and she grows fangs "You are coming! That's not a request! GET UP!" She screams while pounding him with her fists and feet. "That's better I knew you would agree" She said happily while dragging an unconscious Tasuki downstairs by the leg. Tasuki with swirly eyes and large bumps on his head cried, "Aaah!"

AT THE MALL…

All the males (Except Nuriko) were sitting on the pavement leaning against each other and snoring. Miaka, Yui and Nuriko are alert and ready for the upcoming battle.

Miaka: "Grrr!" Nuriko: "Grrr!" ; Yui: "Grrr!"

Rumble! Grumble! Rumble! Everyone turned to Miaka who blushes "He! He! guess I'm hungry"  
Everyone facevaults.

Suddenly a bell is heard and the mall doors open.

Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!

Tasuki roared "Stop that f#$ng rumbling!"

Miaka whimpered "But that's not me!"

Chiriko taps Mitsukake's shoulder and points to the distance "What's that?"

Everyone turns around and sweatdropps. A dust storm was coming their way. On closer inspection they saw it was hundreds of women heading to the now open mall.

AAAAGGGHHH! They all run by Keisuke and Tasuki get run over

Chichiri sweatdropped and yelled "DAA!"

Suddenly there was silence, only crickets could be heard in the background. All the women slowly turn towards the bishis who sweatdrop and slowly start backing off. Tasuki's eyebrow starts twitching "Why the f#k are they lookin at us like that?"

All the women start to drool and shriek TASUKI! CHICHIRI! HOTOHORI! BISHIS! EEK! GET THEM!

"Aaagh! Rabid fan girls! Run for it!" all the men run for their lives as the women chase after them. The mall is completely empty and crickets can be heard in the background

Yui and Miaka are left alone in the empty mall. Both are silent as they look at each other for a moment.

"Knew we could use the extra help"

"More shopping for us then"

And both the ex Suzaku no miko and the ex Seiryuu no miko walked into the first stall.

* * *

THE END 

Suzaku: That was awful!

Angeomon: Hey!

Seiryuu: I thought that was pretty good little brother

Angeomon turns around smiling and bows slightly "Thank you Dra…!"

Suzaku: "Aah be quiet!" turns to Seiryuu "OF course _you_ would say that!"

Both brothers start to bicker.

Angeomon: Well let them continue… It's not my place to interfere ;)

I hope you liked my story, please R&R!"

The authoress folds her hands and bow's slightly

"Arigatō! Sayōnara!"


End file.
